


Black Hole Eyes

by DevilLight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilLight/pseuds/DevilLight
Summary: A surprise test, a confused Naegi and a conscious Enoshima.[Pre-despair]This story takes part in the contest "Sotto esame!", Organized by Claireroxy on the EFP forum





	Black Hole Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Hole Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440583) by DevilLight (me). 



Naegi had certainly not entered the Hope's Peak Academy for his fortune, although he had always thought of owning a lot of it because he had been called to such a prestigious school ... in the main courses to come! Only for his infinite enthusiasm.  
Every time he stepped into the classroom and saw the familiar faces of his friends, he could not help but feel lucky in having met so many talents.  
Yet at that moment he felt lucky for another reason, the same one that Hagakure had attached to his arm: he was prepared for the surprise task.  
Although he knew absolutely nothing about it, yesterday he had felt like an urgent need to put himself on the books, although at Hope's Peak there was absolutely no obligation to study or attend classes, as long as he continued to practice his talent. other was important. So until the day before he had, however, refused any invitation from his friends.  
He was really thinking that his talent had changed or was changing, while shouts of protest and despair were rising around him.  
"Naegi-cchi" cried Hagakure again, clinging to his pleading arm "Please help me!"  
"Um ... Here ..." he tried to say, passing a hand behind his head, he felt the eyes of the teacher burn the back of his head. They could not have obligations, but a minimum of rules were necessary.  
When the teacher told everyone to sit down, Sakura had to come to take the Super Clairvoyant by weight and throw him weight in his place, while the boy howled in his direction "Only you can save us!". Well, maybe it was a bit melodramatic, Naegi thought as he saw him rubbing his glass ball anxiously for a closer source of answers.  
Asahina next door looked at him, "You're too lucky," he said resentfully.  
Naegi Makoto, the Super Student Fortuna ... He did not mind how he sounded.  
Only when the teacher was able to get the order, Naegi noticed who had sat before him; with that mass of unmistakable strawberry-blond hair, Enoshima Junko turned to him and passed the sheet of the paperwork.  
He seemed reluctant to leave the envelope in his hands and when he met his gaze, he heard her murmur something incomprehensible.  
Being careful not to be discovered, Naegi leaned slightly, "You said q-", his words died when the girl firmly grabbed his cheeks with two fingers, scratching him lightly with sharp nails, and bringing his face to ' height of his.  
"You studied?" she murmured in a small voice, a slight blush colored her cheeks despite her makeup.  
Unable to speak for the iron grip - it was incredibly strong to be so gracile - Naegi nodded. He tried again to glance at the teacher but Junko jerked his eyes together. He found himself incredibly attracted to his blue eyes, shining literally, as if a thousand stars lit up his eyes.  
"P-Can you help me ...?"  
He succumbed, nodding again, and felt incredibly happy when he saw the blue of his irises come to life even more. Live flames that danced in her eyes. Enoshima smiled at him, finally leaving his cheeks, but like a cat having fun with a mouse he did his best to leave a sign of his passage, with his nails that dug his cheekbones almost to scratch them and reminding him to be careful pressing a finger on the lips.  
He turned so quickly as before and Naegi remained motionless staring at the back of the girl's neck still upset. Enoshima had a strange effect, not only because of the incredibly seductive way of acting - it was the Ultimate Model, after all, he knew how to charm - but because of the darkness he had glimpsed among those bright sapphires, like a black hole in which he could sink slowly.  
There was only one word that could make that weight on the stomach concrete: discomfort.

Throughout the hour of the test, Enoshima had not turned too much and the exchanges that they had had been brief and professional, only for that task. Only one thing had not escaped the boy, he had approached him only to ask him the simplest, most basic questions. He had come to the conclusion that Junko was pretending.

"Enoshima" called her at the end of the hour while the girl finished putting her things in her bag. "Can we talk?"  
"Call me Junko-chan" she trilled, "Thanks again for the help"  
"Here about that," he began, stopping embarrassed, passing a hand behind his head "Why did you say you did not study? Here, I noticed that you asked me the easiest answers and ..."  
He stopped by the rant when she stood up suddenly, her eyes covered by the fringe. He leaned on his desk, leaning toward him, managing to chase their eyes again. "I was only know you more, we are not very friends, you and me "  
Naegi moved away with the chair, wanting to put more distance between himself and her, that feeling of great discomfort made space inside him, more arrogant than before, but once again his blue eyes were magnets that did not leave him.  
"P-we can be friends ..." he formulated with difficulty.  
"Would be great!" Junko exclaimed, slamming his hands, bending over to kiss his cheek, in the same spot where even an hour before had stuck his nails.  
With a last smile, Junko loaded the backpack on his shoulder and walked to the door. He stopped in the doorway, a new crazy grin made his way to his face. They were all easily manipulated, desperation would soon come to all of them.


End file.
